Circle Of Life
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: About Padmé and Anakin and the birth of the twins.


**Summary:** About Padmé and Anakin and the birth of the twins, interposed with a song.

**Disclaimer: **We all know who owns Star Wars.The song is "The Circle of Life" by Elton John. No profit was gained from this story.

**Circle Of Life**

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

Coruscant, a city-planet. Heart of the Empire. Home to millions of sentient beings, all closely scrutinized under the watchful eye of the Emperor and his minions. All beings are constantly in motion, going from one place to another, never stopping. Not one stops to relax or think. Everyone moves, never ceasing in the endless routine of his or her life. Everyone that is, except one. This one, once a part of the fast-paced stream of life, once roamed free with no worries. That is until recently when this being became something totally different. This being, clothed in black, suddenly found himself in a new position in life. He has become cold-hearted, dark, evil. He has become the Emperor's servant, minion…apprentice. Darth Vader. Just the name is enough to send chills down the spine. Vader once the carefree and reckless youth known as Anakin Skywalker, he is now a man full of guilt, sorrow and pain. He knows he has made some mistakes in life that he can never change. He knows that this is his lot in life, he can never go back to the boy he once was and he cannot free himself of the man he has become. But he also knows that life goes on its never-ending circle and that somewhere in the universe it has begun anew…

_Some say eat or be eaten_

_Some say live and let live_

_But all are agreed as they join the stampede_

_You should never take more than you give_

The beautiful garden of Naboo. Fragrant flowers. Beautiful blossoms. So much beauty in such a small place. The wind blows through the garden, carrying the fragrances of the flowers with it. It rustles the leaves and scatters the seeds. The seeds are carried by the breeze to new places, places where they can grow, thrive, reproduce, and eventually die. These seeds continue the cycle of life, like so many other things do. Birth, life, death, all is part of this cycle. Somewhere nearby, the cycle continues. A mother's cry, a child's wail. Another cry, another wail. The cycle goes on.

_In the circle of life_

_It's the wheel of fortune_

_It's the leap of faith_

_It's the band of hope_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle, in the circle of life_

The monster known as Vader can feel the pain that comes with the continuation of the cycle. He has inflicted pain on others and is responsible for most of the deaths in the vicious circle. But now he can feel the pain, the suffering, and the death that he was so responsible for. From across the galaxy, the pain consumes him. It burns at his soul, tears apart his heart, and tortures his mind. He cripples over, unable to stand because the pain is too overwhelming. He gasps for air; his mechanical mask can barely get enough oxygen to him. His whole body shudders as a new wave of pain washes over him. As suddenly as it began, it stops. The pain disappears and Vader is left alone on his knees, gasping for air and wondering what has happened. Slowly he rises to his feet and his confusion disappears. He knows what has happened and it hurts him more than the agony he has just experienced. A part of him, a part that was locked away in his heart, a part that was full of happy memories, hope, love and dreams of things to come, has just died.

_Some of us fall by the wayside _

_And some of us soar to the stars_

_And some of us sail through our troubles_

_And some have to live with the scars_

In the garden of Naboo, there is a beautiful flower. Deep red, full, and luscious, it stands out among all the others. It has stood with pride for over a decade, its beauty radiating to passersby. Ever since the blockade ended all those years ago, the flower has stood as a symbol of hope and love. Soon a new flower appeared beside it, a flower that was as blue as the lake, and very strong. Together these two flowers stood until recently when the new flower was overtaken by weeds. The weeds spread everywhere and if not for the gardeners, the red flower would have been overtaken too. The blue flower was left to die and the weeds were extinguished. Eventually the remains of the blue flower were removed and the red flower stood alone and looked as strong as it ever had. Until tonight that is. For as daylight slowly fades into night, the red flower is wilting. Its petals slowly float to the ground and it droops to the side. Its beautiful color fades and soon it will be gone. The invasion of the weeds and the death of the blue flower have weakened the proud red flower. As twilight comes, the Amidala rose is no more. But beside it two new buds sprout. Trembling slightly as they reach towards the sky, the new buds bring a new hope for peace, pride, and strength to the garden and will continue to live and thrive in the garden and make their own way in the endless circle of life.

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small _

_On the endless round_

**Author's Note: **Please R&R. Any comments would be helpful, constructive criticism included


End file.
